new generation
by Amor Dela Viscus
Summary: the childern of our favourite ninja go throught what they went through... femnaruto crack pairings... gaahin temlee sasunaru kakasaku nejiten inocho shika? kiba? ... more... rness later


Hello! I am making my first story! So everyone wish bfommmtg luck! Cause I got a feeling I'll need it! This story is centered on the children of Shika(?) Kiba (?) Kakashi(Sakura), and Naruto(Sasuke) and Gaara (Hinata), and Itachi's kid  
Pairings: sasunaru(female naruto) SakuKaka GaaHin ChoIno ?kiba Shika? Nejiten temlee others…

summery: ok, so it's a new generation of Ninja! So that means all of the little Ninja chibis are out on the town, doing there own missions and such. So let's meet the children of our favourite ninjas!

Disclaimer: This person no own Naruto! Burn on this hoe!

"bye mom! I'm Leaving for school!" Misa Nara called out to her mother, running out the door. It was her last day of the academy and she didn't want to be late for once. Misa waved to her Father Shikamaru as she passed him. "don't get hurt!" Her father yelled after her, as she disappeared around the corner. Her long black hair was swept back in a low pony tail, and her bangs hung around her face. She had Green eyes from her mother, and black hair from her Father. 'this is the day we get split into teams!' Misa thought excitedly.

Misa entered the class room, and spotted her friends. Obito and Sakari Hatake. They were twins, but looked nothing alike. Sakari had light Pink hair, and Black eyes. While Obito had silver hair, and Green eyes. And for reasons beyond Misa's ability to understand, they both had sharigan… that was weird because their father wasn't even born with it. But, Misa didn't really care. "hey-a Misa!" Sakari said happily, waving the Nara girl over. "how is your little brother Shiko doing? … is he even ten yet?" Obito asked, thinking hard. "no Obito, he is only 9 and 9/10! Duh! Get it right!" Misa laughed. The Hatake twins rolled their eyes and looked forward, the teacher, Iruka (still), Walked In the room.

"well, today, as you know, is the last day of academy, and the first day of you guys leaving me alone!… I mean, you splitting in to groups, and, we are also getting new students, everyone, please welcome Takake Sabaku, and her cousin Rai." Misa looked at the two kids, and sweat-dropped. One, Takake, was wearing a green Jumpsuit, and was doing a very strange pose. She had blond hair back in four different pony-tails, and had blue/black eyes. Her cousin Rai was different, he had red hair, and blue-like Hyuuga eyes, and sharp features… simply put, he looked like the kazekage…

"… well…" Iruka started, "are you gonna say something about your selves?" he sighed.

Takake Smiled brightly. "I am Takake! I am super awesome and cool! I want to make friends! And I hope I am good enough to be a genin! My style takes mostly after my Father, but I love to do my hair like my mothers! I like monkeys, sandcastles, ponies… I have three, muffins, and being social!… is there more I should say?" the class shook they're head no very a lot, so Takake sat down.

Iruka blinked. "ok, well, that was interesting, would you like to say anything Rai?" Rai blinked and looked at the class. "My name is Rai. My Father is the Kazekage Gaara, and my mother is the head of the Hyuuga clan Hinata. My favourite colour is Silver. I have nothing else to tell any of you…" he finished dully. Misa blinked and furrowed her brows. 'if his father is the kazekage, why are they here?' she thought, cocking her head.

Takake and Rai sat down Near Misa, Obito, and Sakari. "hello!" Takake said happily. Misa mumbles a small 'hi' and Obito and Sakari waved. They looked forward as Iruka started Talking. "ok one team one will be Obito Hatake, Takake Sabaku, and Kyo Inuzuka." Misa looked at Kyo. He had black hair, and green eyes, and looked like his father. "team two will be Sakari Hatake, Daisuke Hyuuga (Neji's son) , and Zaike Uchiha(Sasuke's son)" Misa looked at Zaike and Daisuke. Daisuke Had brown hair up in a pony and Hyuuga eyes, but a very expressive face. Right now he looked shocked. Zaike looked happy. "I'm on a team with Sakari? Alright!" he yelled jumping up, he had droopy Black hair, and azure eyes. Misa sweat-dropped, and Zoned out for awhile.

After a few minutes Misa had dozed off, and was now leaning on Obito. "Next is team Seven!" Iruka yelled out, waking her. " Misa Nara! Rai Sabaku! And Shigure Uchiha! (Itachi's son)" Misa blinked, and looked at Shigure. He had black eyes and black hair. His hair was back in a low pony, and he had bangs framing his face. He caught her looking at him and smirked, Misa looked away, embarrassed. Iruka read off the last of the teams "ok! Meet here tomorrow to meet your sensei!" Iruka yelled at the end of the class. All the kids got up and left. 

"hey-a! Misa! Lets go out for Pizza!" Sakari laughed as they walked out the front door. "yeah! That sounds good!" Obito said with a bright smile. "sure!… who's paying?… I mean, can't be me again, your father is the hokage!" (in this fiction, Kakashi is the hokage) Misa said with pout. "yeah, yeah baby, I'll pay" Obito teased. "hey! Can I come?" Zaike asked coming out of nowhere. "ah! I mean… sure!" Sakari said surprised.

After many pieces of pizza, Misa's friends finally let her go home. She walked down the road, passing shops as she went. Her mother owned a shop here. Misa's mother came from a long line of ninja, but never became on. Choosing to be an ordinary citizen instead of a ninja. Her father of course was a ninja, and a good one at that. But Misa became a ninja for a different reason then carrying on the ninja tradition… she just didn't know what it was yet.

What was it going to be? She didn't know… yet, and she was to Lazy to find one.

Misa slowly walked home, tired, full of pizza, and excited for the next day, this would be fun.

**The next day**

Misa and Rai sighed for the fifth time that day, as they awaited they're sensei. They were the last one's left in the classroom, Iruka, the old fart, even went home. "where is she?" Misa Said impatiently. Rai sighed, and walked up to the door, then using what Misa called 'some kind of justu' made a bucket of water, and made it hover above the door.

"what are you doing?" Shigure asked, staring at him. Rai scoffed. "serves her right for being late" he said flatly. It was that Moment Naruto chose to make her grand entrance. And got soaked… "hey! What the hell! When I was in school I only put an eraser there!" Naruto said, wringing the water out of her long blond pig-tails. Misa laughed slightly, and Rai and Shigure smirked. "ok, my first thought of you guys…" Naruto said thinking. "is that I don't like you very much…" Rai, Shigure and Misa sighed and sweat-dropped. "well, shall we go out side where it's not raining?" Naruto asked, leading her team outside.

**Outside:**

"okay! Introductions!" Naruto Said cheerfully, looking at her team, "who's first?"… when there was no reply she pointed to Shigure. "ok you! What do you like? What do you dislike? What are your hobbies?" Naruto said, rambling on. Shigure sighed. "I like some things, I dislike other things, my hobby is training, and my goal is to become more powerful then anyone in my family has ever been before" Shigure said plainly. Naruto blinked. "that's it?… ok then, you!" she pointed at Misa. Misa thought for a second. "uh, I like deer, and sushi. I dislike being active and change. My hobbies are many, but mostly I'm lazy" Misa paused for a second. " my goal is to… find a goal for my life" Naruto put her face in her hands. 'that was … plain' she thought. She then pointed at Rai. "ok, you!" Rai looked at her, and blinked. "err, I like…uh. I dislike err… and my hobby is…" Rai finished looking at the ground. Naruto slapped her forehead. "ok, well, I am Naruto Uchiha, I am Zaike's Mom, I am Shigure's aunt. I love Ramen, and I dislike…" Naruto looked around. "uh, stepping in dog poop" the kids blinked. "see you tomorrow!"

The next day Misa dragged herself out of bed. She felt groggy and tired, she slowly ate breakfast, forgetting about sensei telling them to skip it. "by mom! Bye Dad!" She called out, walking from her house.

Rai and Shigure had also just arrived, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "your late" Shigure stated, stolidly. "Oops, sorry!" Misa said rubbing the back of her head. Shigure shook his head, and Rai just looked at her.

After waiting for about twenty minutes Misa tried to start up some conversation. "it Naruto in a Sanin, why is she teaching us?" she waited for about ten minutes for a reply, but got none. 'well, this will be a interesting team… man, I'm so bored… where is Naruto-sensei!' Misa sighed, and looked around. It was then she heard noises from a behind a rock. Being the curios girl she is, she went over, and looked behind the boulder thing-y. there she saw Naruto and Sasuke making out. Misa's eyes widen and she backed away slowly. 'my eyes! The mental image is stuck!' Rai and Shigure raised an eyebrow when Misa fell back and started shaking.

"what happened?" Rai asked, helping Misa up. "err… nothing of importance!" she said, brushing herself off. Rai raised an eyebrow, and Shigure shook his head.

End chapter one!

Like it? Hate it? In the grey area? Please tell! And the rated r stuff will be soon Probably…


End file.
